Twenty Things Albus Potter has never told Anyone
by Winterlude
Summary: Well, it's simply what the title says: twenty random things Albus Severus Potter has never told anyone. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**.

**Twenty random things Albus Severus Potter has never told anyone**

**I: **Albus Severus Potter hates his name. Really. He hates it will all his heart. The only reason why he wishes he were older than his brother it's because in this way he would have been the one to be named James Sirius, which is such a cooler name than Albus Severus.

**II:** He looks up to Teddy and he thinks that he's one of the strongest people he knows. Because you must be incredibly strong to live your life without your mother and father telling you everyday how much they love you.

**III:** When he was a child he thought that his Aunt Hermione was the most boring woman of the world and couldn't understand why Uncle Ron had married her. But growing up he got to know her incredible wisdom, her wide knowledge and her sympathy for anyone's problem. Now she's one of his favourite aunts.

**IV:** His favourite subject at school is Potions. Everybody assumes it must be Defence Against the Dark Arts because of his father and even because he is pretty good at it, but he just loves spending his time in the dungeons. He never dared to tell anyone because he grew up hearing his dad and Uncle Ron retaling how much they hated Potions at school but after he accidently found out that his paternal grandmother was great in Potions, he felt better and even quite happy.

**V:** He's the first one who knew that Teddy was in love with Victoire, because he caught them snogging in the garden at the Burrow before the beginning of his first year. But, unlike his brother, he didn't tell anyone what he saw.

**VI:** His favourite uncle is not Uncle George, like James and Lily, but Uncle Bill, because Albus thinks that only a very brave person can smile even if he has those terrible scars on his face.

**VII:** He actually likes when his father tells stories, even if he always acts modest and tries to give credits to other people. His siblings hate it and ask Uncle Ron to tell them, even if they know that he incredibly exaggerates. But Albus prefers his father's stories because he knows they're always true and it's the truth what he is interested in.

**VIII:** He hates pronouncing the name of Voldemort. His siblings and his cousins say it without any problem, because they've been told that they don't have to be afraid of a name, but he just can't. It must be because everytime someone pronounces it everybody suddendly becomes sad and switches subject.

**IX:** He wishes his parents had called him Remus. Because James and Sirius are already taken, Peter was a traitor and Remus is the only one left. But even because when he looks at the picture of those four boys waving and smiling he always feels a rush of affection for that boy on the left with a wistful look but with a wide beam.

**X:** At his Sorting he told the Hat to sort him without taking into account that all his family had been in Gryffindor or that he craved to be put in Gryffindor, because he wanted to be Sorted in the House he really belonged in. The Hat answered that only a true Gryffindor could have acted in such a honest and brave way.

**XI:** He actually thinks that Scorpius Malfoy is a good bloke and the one time he saw his father at school he didn't feel the rush of dislike he thought he would have. He felt absolutely nothing if not sympathy for that tall blonde man who looked at him and gave him a slight sign of greeting, with a confused look on his face.

**XII:** He thinks that his grandmothers are the two most incredible women ever existed. Because Grandma Molly lost a child and Grandma Lily gave her life for her son. It might sound different but Albus is sure that in the end it's the very same strength.

**XIII:** The weirdest day of his life has been when in his third year the Headmaster called him in his office and he talked to the portraits of his two namesakes. From that day on, he decided he likes being named Albus. But not Severus.

**XIV:** When Albus and his siblings were children, their father told them the story of the Deathly Hallows and then asked them smirking which hallow they liked the most. 'The invisibily cloack!' Lily and James shriecked and Albus nodded. But then, thinking about it again, he thought he would have wanted the Resurrection Stone to get the chance to talk to all the ones who had died before he was born.

**XV:** He actually likes that among all his cousins, he's the only one who hasn't inherited the 'Weasley red' hair. Everybody assumes that he wishes he were a red-head like the others, but when he looks at his father he's so happy that he has his same hair. And his same eyes.

**XVI:** Even if he loves his father he hates being addressed as 'Harry Potter's son'. He hates when people at Hogwarts talk to him just because they're curious to know The-Boy-Who-Lived's son or when people in the street point at him whispering in an excited way. Everytime they do that, he would like to scream that he's not 'Harry Potter's son' but Albus Severus Potter, a total different person. But he's always too shy to do that.

**XVII:** When in his fifth year Harry went to take the usual speech, he didn't feel embarrassed to death like Teddy and James had predicted. He actually felt proud of that black haired man, who talked in a slow and clear way in front of a group of adoring fifteen-year-old. But he just pretended he had been annoyed, because sometimes he finds so difficult to express his true feelings.

**XVIII:** One day during his first year he woke up an hour earlier than usual and went in front of the monument that celebrates the fallen of the two wars and decided to write a note, like many other students do. He just wrote _thanks _and he felt so much better after he finally did that.

**XIX:** He doesn't think his father is a hero. Everybody tells him that but he just thinks that he did what anyone should do, he fought for the ones he loved. He can't understand why this should mean to be a hero. And he is quite sure that if he told his father what he thinks he would probably agree with him.

**XX:** Albus Severus Potter is hit sometimes by the overwhelming feeling that his always understanding father, his caring mother, his funny brother, his sweet sister, Teddy, his grandparents, his uncles and aunts, all his cousins and his parent's friends are the most incredible family of the world.

**A/N: Did you like it? I saw people doing this '20 random things' with Teddy Lupin and I thought it would have been nice to do something similar with Albus Severus Potter (argh! What a terrible name!)**


End file.
